Another Gruvia Fan-Fic
by Rain3070
Summary: Juvia Lockser and Gray Fullbuster. As each day progresses, some guildmates notice Gray blushes if Juvia is mentioned. He could possibly be returning her long awaited feelings. One day, Juvia's old guild, Phantom Lord which was supposedly disbanded comes into play and everyone is in trouble.
1. Chapter 1

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia Lockser called out to Gray Fullbuster. Gray turned around slowly and almost falls over when Juvia bumps into him. "Juvia!" "Sorry Gray-Sama, Juvia was wondering... if she could walk with you to the dorms. Juvia sees it is getting dark out." Gray sighed and nodded his head. "Lets go." He said walking up ahead. Juvia started swooning. "This is like a date! Juvia and Gray-Sama are taking a romantic stroll together!" Juvia said, still swooning. She had another of her crazy imaginations...

Imagination;

"Juvia, it took me so long to realize..." Gray said. "Y-yes Gray-Sama?" Juvia replied. "I love you Juvia! I never want us to be apart! Marry me and we will have 30 children!"

Imagination Over :P

Juvia sighed, blushing. She quickly ran after her beloved. She walked alongside him. Juvia looked at the sunset. "Isnt it beautiful Gray-Sama?" Juvia asked Gray. "Yeah, Sure" He said, shrugging. Juvia sighed and looked down at the floor. She and Gray walked silently to the FairyTail dorms. Once they arrived, they wished each other a goodnight. As always, Juvia walk to the dorms, then she walked to hers. She felt exhausted.


	2. Chapter 2

At the guild

"It's so cute!" Lisanna says to Lucy. "Hmm? What is?" Lucy says, confused. "Juvia and Gray! She doesn't give up. Just like I wont..." She says looking at Natsu. Lucy smiles, agreeing with Lisanna. Lucy started thinking about Juvia. Juvia was determined to have Gray. Lucy smiled. She understood why Juvia always called her "love rival". Lucy just wanted Juvia to know that she wasn't after Gray. She thought of him as just a comrade. Nothing more.

With Gray

Gray was lying down on his bed, his arms behind his head. He didn't know why Juvia was everywhere where he was. He was oblivious to her feelings for him. Natsu barged into the dorm.

"Gray! Why'd ya leave so early, huh? You that scared of me?!"

Gray turned on his side. "Not now Natsu. I'm not in the mood." He said. It was quiet for a while.

"What happened Gray?"

"Nothing,leave me alone." Gray was just thinking about how Erza said to make things clear with Juvia. Make things clear...?

With Juvia

_Gray-Sama, why do you ignore Juvia's feelings? Juvia thought to herself. Juvia will never give up on Gray-Sama. Juvia loves Gray-Sama._ As Juvia was thinking about Gray, and brick flew through her open window. Juvia gasped and quickly looked outside. She saw a shadow quickly walk away. Juvia went and picked up the brick and saw the Phantom Lord guild insignia painted on it. Juvia froze. She threw it under her bed. Wondering, what this meant. She would talk to Gajeel about it tomorrow morning.


	3. Chapter 3

At the guild.

Gajeel Redfox was causally eating his iron. Levy Mcgarden was rambling on and on about something. He heard someone calling his name.

"Look, it's Juvia!" Levy said. Gajeel turned around as Juvia stopped in front of him.

"If your looking for that ice prick, he's not here." Gajeel said swallowing his iron.

"No no. Juvia needs to speak to you. Alone." Juvia said looking serious. Gajeel eyed her,groaned, and stood up.

"I'll be back Levy." He said walking behind Juvia outside of the guild. Once they were outside, Juvia pulled out the brick.

"I eat iron, not rock, Juvia." He said.

"Juvia knows that! Look!" Juvia said turning the brick over, showing Gajeel the Phantom Lord insignia.

"This brick was thrown into Juvia's room last night. A shadow had disappeared once Juvia looked outside." Juvia explained.

"It could be a joke. Phantom Lord was taken down a long time ago." Gajeel said.

"What about Phantom Lord?" Gajeel and Juvia turned around to find Gray standing there.

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia said. "Nothin' happened.

"Mind your own business. Juvia, it was just a joke from some stupid person." Gajeel said turning around, walking away.

"But Juvia doesn't think so..." Juvia said.

"What happened Juvia?" Gray asked.

"Nothing. Juvia is going on a job." Juvia said tossing the brick aside and walks inside the guild. Leaving Gray alone for the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

Gray just stood there, watching Juvia walk into the guild. He walked over to the brick, picked it up, and turned it over. He saw the Phantom Lord's guild insignia on it. He threw it back on the ground. He didn't know what to think. He walked into the guild. Juvia seemed pretty upset about this. He debated with himself. Choosing whether or not he wanted to cheer her up.

He choose to cheer her up. He looked around the guild, but he couldn't see or find Juvia. "She's not here Gray'" Cana said, drinking her wine.

"W-who are you talking about? What are you talking about?" He asked, bewildered.

"Juvia." Cana replied, with a smug look on her face. Gray blushed and looked away.

"I'm NOT looking for Juvia." He said.

"Mmhmm. Well just for your information, Lyon showed up while you were thinking,he was looking for you well anyways, just as Juvia was about to leave for a job, he offered to go with her, she tried to reject him, but he just can't take a hint. But he's persistent, I gotta give him that. Just like Juvia acts with you. Speaking of Juvia, when are you gonna make it clear?" She asked. Gray just turned around and walked away.

With Juvia

Juvia and Lyon had just left the guild. They were on their way to Hargeon. Juvia's job request was to stop burglars that were breaking into people's homes and stealing their items. It was enough jewels to pay for her rent and have money to herself. Lyon just wanted to go with Juvia. He wanted to ask her out on a dinner date. And now, is the perfect time to ask Juvia out. Lyon thought. Lyon cleared his throat. "Juvia..." He said. They stopped walking. Juvia turned around to look at him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Juvia," He took her hand. "Will you accompany me to..." He stopped speaking when he heard a twig break. He let go of Juvia's hand and she secretly wiped it on a handkerchief.

"What is happening?" She asked.

"We're being followed."


	5. Chapter 5

With Juvia

"We're being followed?" Juvia repeated.

Lyon nodded. "Ice-Make-" Lyon was interrupted with Gray walking out of the bushes.

"Lyon it's just me!" He said with both his hands up. Lyon narrowed his eyes at Gray.

"Gray, what are you doing here?" Lyon said coldly. Just as Gray was about to answer, Juvia pounced on him, causing both of them to fall over.

"Juvia!" Both Gray and Lyon said, with surprise.

"Gray-Sama! Juvia is sorry! Shes so sorry!" Juvia said, sobbing. Gray got up and held out a hand to help Juvia get up. She took it.

"No need to apologize." He reassured her. Lyon cleared his throat.

"Well, we must be going now." Juvia nodded and so did Gray. They all started walking to Hargeon. Both Gray and Lyon, glared at each other the whole way.


	6. Chapter 6

With Juvia, Gray, and Lyon

Once Juvia, Gray, and Lyon arrived in Hargeon, a group of three men literally bounced on their behinds.

"What is that?" Lyon said, bewildered.

"Juvia thinks..." She checked the flyer. "Juvia knows it's the thieves from my job!" She said running after them.

"Juvia!" Both Gray and Lyon called after her.

"Dont copy me!" Gray said, narrowing his eyes at Lyon.

"Well don't copy me!" Lyon snapped. "You're just jealous that I was about to ask Juvia out on a date. I know damn well she would have said yes if you hadn't interrupted!" Gray rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Me? Jealous? Of what, her constantly rejecting you?! The sad part is that your head is too high up in the clouds to realize that!" Gray said back.

"You know what? I don't know why Juvia even tries with you! You are completely oblivious to her feelings! You don't attempt to make things clear!" Lyon bit back.

"Make things clear? What does that mean!" Gray said, oblivious.

"See, what did I tell you!" Lyon said with venom in his voice. Just as Gray was about to respond, he and Lyon heard Juvia calling for them.

They ran her direction, to help her finish her job. They arrived to see the Jiggle Butt Gang. "Gray-Sama!" Juvia called out.

"Who might you be?" The leader asked.

"We know your the ones breaking into people's homes. You better surrender, or we'll have to hurt ya." Gray said confidently.

"Oh Gray-Sama, your so brave!" Juvia swooned. Lyon rolled his eyes.

"You? Hurt us?" The Jiggle Butt Gang started laughing hysterically.

"Well, we warned ya." Lyon said. Gray stripped as Juvia swooned.

"Ice-Make: Ice Hammer!" Gray said as he casted it. The Jiggle Butt Gang dodged it.

"Juvia, be careful!" Lyon called out. The Jiggle Butt Gang froze.

"J-Juvia? As in Juvia Lockser?!" The leader stammered. Juvia nodded slowly.

"Don't speak to her!" Gray snapped.

"We surrender! Please don't hurt us !" The gang said blocking their faces.

Gray and Lyon eyed Juvia. They got the Jiggle Butt Gang and started taking them to the police station nearby.

Later...

At the guild

"Lyon, Gray-Sama, let us split the reward." Juvia smiled.

"No no no. Silly Juvia you can keep my share." Lyon smiled back.

"J-Juvia insists-" Juvia was interrupted by Gray.

"Keep it all Juvia, it's alright." Juvia smiles at them. "Gray-Sama, Juvia will be at her dorm. Goodnight Gray-Sama. Lyon." Juvia says, leaving.

"Juvia! Wait! I gotta ask you-" Lyon began, then realized she was already gone. "If you wanted to go out to dinner with me..." Lyon finished quietly.


	7. Chapter 7

With Juvia

Juvia felt bad that Lyon and Gray didn't take part of the reward. They helped her and she wanted to give them part of the reward anyway. Then Juvia got an idea.

"I'll go to Gray-Sama' s dorm and leave the jewel prize on his bed and just leave!" Juvia said to herself. So Juvia got a small piece of the jewels, put it in a bag, and left her dorm. Juvia felt nervous.

_But it's worth it. For Gray-Sama._ She thought to herself.

She walked all the way to the boys' dorms. She looked around, and entered. She knew where his room was. That's how much she loves him. Juvia knows everything about Gray-Sama. She thought. When Juvia finally made it to Gray's dorm, she looked down the hallway, too make sure nobody was there. She lock picked the door and quickly rushed inside. She closed behind her, and locked it.

She pulled out the bag with Gray's share of the reward. She left it on top of his pillow. She smiled to herself, then she heard the door was being unlocked. Juvia started to freak out. The she saw the window. Was it worth being caught? Juvia quickly opened the window. Just as the door opened, Juvia jumped with a silent thud on the ground below her.

She quickly ran back to the girls dorms. Hoping Gray doesn't catch her.


	8. Chapter 8

With Gray

At his dorm

As Gray entered his room, he saw something blue falling out the window, followed by a light thud. He stood there for a moment then quickly ran to the window. He looked down and saw nothing. He looked from side to side. Still nothing. He wondered who it could of been. Wendy has blue hair. Levy has blue hair. Juvia has- Gray sighed and shook his head. Why would she come in here and- He saw the bag on his bed.

He sat on his bed and got the bag. He opened it and looked in it. Once he saw the jewels, he wanted to just return it to Juvia. He dumped the contents of the bag onto his bed. He saw something else. A bracelet. Juvia must have forgotten it. He thought to himself. He picked it up and examined it. It had raindrops all around the bracelet. It was beautiful. Gray smiled at it, blushing. "GRAY!" Gray heard Natsu yelling from down the hallway. Gray quickly scooped the jewels and the bracelet into the bag and hid it under his pillow. He quickly lay down in his bed.

"What so you want now Natsu?" Gray said ,frustrated.

"You left the guild way too early!" Natsu said slumping into a couch.

"I'm just tired." Gray explained. "Mmhmm." Natsu said. Natsu started sniffing the air.

"What are you doing, idiot?" Gray said, sitting up in his bed. Natsu grinned and raised his eyebrows.

"Juvias been in here huh?" He asked.

Gray turned red."I-I... She..." Gray stuttered. "She was in here. But she just left a share of her reward which imma give it back tomorrow!"

Natsu started laughing. " ." Gray demanded.

"I was just teasing,Gray'"

"Well, I'm not. Just get the hell out." Gray said. Natsu got up slowly and walked to the door.

He got the knob and just as he was about to leave he said, "Juvia lover!" Gray got up and ran after him.

"Shut up no I'm not!" He yelled after him, blushing.


	9. Chapter 9

At the guild

With Juvia

Juvia was sitting in a table by herself. She was still worried if Gray had seen her. Juvia sighed and looked down at her wrist. She saw her raindrop bracelet was missing! It must have falling in Gray-Sama' s reward! She thought. Just as Juvia was about to get up, somebody slammed a familiar looking bag in front of Juvia. Juvia looked up to see Gray. Juvia blushed.

"Good morning, Gray-Sama." She said nervously.

Gray shook his head. "Juvia, why were you in my room yesterday?" He asked.

"J-Juvia was just giving you part of the reward! Juvia gave Lyon his half earlier this morning!" Juvia explained.

_Lyon couldn't have taken the jewels so easily..._ Gray thought to himself.

"I don't need it Juvia."Gray said, walking away. Gray then felt someone grab his wrist.

"Please Gray-Sama. Just take it. It makes Juvia feel bad. Please." She begged with a sniffle. She then started to sob. Gray immediately felt bad.

"Okay okay! I'll keep it! Only if you stop crying!" He said. Juvia immediately recovered.

"Ok! Thank you Gray-Sama! Juvia feels better already!" Juvia said joyfully. Gray mentally face palmed himself. He fell for her trap!

_But she looked so helpless..._ Gray thought. Gray put his hands in his pockets and remembered Juvia's bracelet!

"Juvia! I have something of yours! He said holding out her bracelet.

"Thank you Gray-Sama!" She said hugging him joyfully. Gray blushed.

"No big deal..."


	10. Chapter 10

_At the guild_

Things have been pretty normal around the guild. Juvia fan-girled over Gray, Gajeel sang and took Mirajane's performance and teased Levy. Natsu and Lucy didn't get payed for their mission... pretty normal. Juvia was watching Gray and Lucy talk, secretly loathing her. _Love rival...Love rival... LOVE RIVAL!_ Her thoughts were screaming. Then someone grabbed her and dragged her outside.

"KYAAA!" She yelled.

"Juvia, look!" Gajeel said. He thrusted a piece of paper at her. Juvia grabbed it and unfolded it. She saw the Phantom Lord's insignia drawn on it. Very sloppy.

"Gajeel... do you think they are trying to... bring back the Element Four... The whole guild?" Juvia asked quietly.

"I dunno..." Gajeel shrugged carelessly.

"Where did you find it?" Juvia asked.

"On my bed."

Juvia felt nervous. No, she was worried. _What will Juvia do? _She thought.

Gajeel snatched the paper out of her hands and just ripped it. He started walking away until Levy and Pantherlilly blocked his path.

"Gajeel, whats the matter? You seem kinda down. I'm worried..." Levy admitted blushing. Lilly nodded.

Juvi_a wishes Gray-Sama would comfort her._ She thought.

"I'm fine. Get outta the way." Gajeel said, pushing past her, walking away. Levy sighed and looked up at Juvia. "Are you okay Juvia?" She asked. Juvia broke down

"Levy-Chan!" Juvia wept. Levy hugged her. Comforting her.

_With Gray_

Gray saw Juvia crying and Levy comforting her. "If you'll excuse me..." Gray said to Lucy, standing up.

"Go get her!" Lucy said encouragingly.

"Shut up."Gray said, lightly blushing. He walked outside. He looked at Levy nodding. She nodded back and she let go of Juvia.

"Feel better, okay?" She said as she went back in the the guild with Lilly.

"Are you okay Juvia?" He asked.

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia said, still weeping. She hugged him. Gray blushed, but hugged her back. He rubbed her back in a soothing matter.

"Juvia, whats wrong?" He asked.

"Oh Gray-Sama! It's horrible!" She said. Gray lead her to the back of the guild. She didn't cry so much, but it started to rain. They sat under a tree, it was sorta damp.

"What's going on Juvia? Don't try to hide it." Gray demanded.

Juvia sniffed. "Well, lately, Juvia and Gajeel-kun have been receiving wierd... messages." Juvia confessed.

"How so?"


	11. Chapter 11

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b72ec7cfd0283dd86bd453942716d41"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"P/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"reviously.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="05a94e2010c3636f578da4436879217f"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"What's going on Juvia? Don't try to hide it." Gray demanded. Juvia sniffed. "Well, lately, Juvia and Gajeel have been receiving weird... messages." Juvia confessed. /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;" /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;""How so?"/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e9a28486123c1e08b4c4a556f61827a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Now./emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"../embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"With Gray and Juvia/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="95761e0fb10b24931216211a5f3b577c""What weird messages?" Asked Erza, walking up to Gray and Juvia. Following her was a curious trip, Lucy, Natsu, Happy. Juvia explained it all in detail. They all looked serious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c44c956aa0992b8a9a41ba468ef2abc""Well... if Phantom Lord is really coming back, we'll just have to fight." Natsu said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc940c7f4bb9c493ac5522ee681cac5f""You and Gajeel are part of our family now. You can't go back!" Lucy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce80572ee20213bbbc3ab675fe29a116""Juvia!" The gang heard. They all looked up to see Wendy running up to them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1934b14ff1bce62f73779d0d2bc21559""Be careful Wendy!" Carla said following behind her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a2f589fd6f14bdbcafb15e562e20bbb3""Woah!" Wendy fell on mud as a package Wendy was holding flew into the air. Gray quickly caught it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcb66503aabec44aedf0e74d2d1042b7""Wendy are you alright?" Erza asked going to help her up. The rain had no sign of stopping./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d0eb571f5032479dca9c3dbe5b95f6e""Lets go to Lucy's place!" Natsu suggested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c6b79d947914866a783f7b33b18136f""Good idea Natsu!" Happy replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa2d4fed09253dc3cfc59992cd61d4c2""Why me?" Lucy asked quietly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4500040a4c0d97b6bf47ee0deb0aa52"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"At Lucy's place./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4fdb4e306269b6df9ed7bb0cdec8041""Wendy, where did you find this package?" Gray asked, examining it while adjusting the towel around his neck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9ffb668f4ef6c15e15414e826eb57a1""I tripped over it in front of the guild. It had barely been placed there." Wendy replied, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment."I could tell because it wasn't so wet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff5be8e73adab43972a3e3542bef736b""I had told you too be careful with your surroundings! How many times do I-" Carla stopped talking./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b4c421675262459fe55100d35d802e49"Carla had a vision./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18f701ebe0ef80b9e9163a1fdced86c1""Is something wrong, Carla?" Happy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3039fa3462b01cb6bed6160697ee158b""I'm fine. It's Juvia we should be worrying about." Carla replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7da9137f75d39c4871d6b1dcfb6ca44"Wendy knew Carla saw something. But she didn't confront her about it now, but she would later./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d715c43349b5831900f2ff8ec883b0ff""Is Juvia done bathing?" Erza asked impatiently. "She said she's waiting for her clothes to be finished drying." Lucy replied, writing a new part of her book./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45cbc83fbe7779d984d8cd145792c78d""Erza?" Lucy asked turning around. "Where's Erza?" Lucy asked quietly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d5f20c08764738bc6a6766def0a475f""KYAAAA!" Everyone heard Juvia scream. Gray got up from the bed as Erza literally threw Juvia out of the bathroom. She only wore a towel. Juvia fell on top of Gray, causing both of them to fall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cfab6584f895e2b001a684b9550a1659""No hard feelings Juvia!" Erza said as she disappeared into the bathroom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3459a07723f72e87edf05405bee078ed""Wow!" Happy said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f081ac0890e5c8d25587e16c255b79f6""AaaAhhhh!" Both Gray and Juvia yelled. They both quickly got up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83f3d8d7cff5dcc582e7662ad2871b86"Juvia scurried into a corner while Gray sat on the bed, blushing madly. Natsu and Happy were quietly giggling to each other./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbc90cc0d81be119114da2f56a4b2ca5""What's so funny, pinky pie!" Gray asked getting up./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f3cc2bda6dbf9eba5e811b49a62c7d5f""What's it to ya? Snow ball." Natsu shot back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83f1fe0a112d14d2676e194bd1f748eb""You guys, take this outside!" Lucy said covering an embarrassed Juvia with a robe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2ebf92eb1b3b5202758793cc9f46206""We'd be happy too, right Juvia Lover?" Natsu said to Gray./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ac71463a8b3152e0eb5d8d0f2925fae5""NO I'M NOT!" Gray yelled back, chasing Natsu out the house./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bb20464d926112cb6c9d38d8d54fa99"The rain turned into tiny dots of rain. It was lightly sprinkling./p 


	12. Chapter 12

_Previously..._

_Carla had a vision. "Is something wrong, Carla?" Happy asked. "I'm fine. It's Juvia we should be worrying about."_

_Wendy knew Carla saw something. But she didn't confront her about it now, but she would later. _

_At Lucy's Place..._

"I'll go back to the guild and see if I could find out who was there." Natsu said, sniffing the air for effect.

"I'll go too!" Happy said.

"Wait for me!" Lucy said running after them.

"Wait for us!" Wendy squealed with Carla following after her.

It was Gray, Juvia, and Ezra at Lucy's house. Juvia adjusted the robe Lucy had gave her. Gray sat on the couch, picking at his fingernails.

"Gray-Sama." Juvia called.

"Yeah?" He responded cautiously.

"What if... What if Phantom Lord does return? What if they want revenge? What if they hurt all of Juvia's frienda?!" Juvia panicked.

"They won't have you." Gray reasurred her as he got up and sat next to Juvia on Lucy's bed. He began holding Juvia's hands. "I'll make sure of it..." He said leaning in. He didn't know what he was doing, but it felt right.

"Gray-Sama..." Juvia said softly, leaning in as well.

_This is what Juvia has been waiting for! _Juvia excitedly thought to herself. Just as their lips were about to meet, Erza burst into the room.

"Where is everyone?" She asked, already dressed.

Gray shot up quickly. "U-ugh they went to check out they scent of t-the package!" Gray stuttered.

"Oh! So close!" Juvia mumbled to herself. Erza smiled an apologetic smile at Juvia when she realized what almost had happened.

_With Wendy and Carl_a

"Natsu, Carla and I will go further away to look for the scent." Wendy told Natsu.

"Be careful." He responded.

Wendy nodded. Once she and Carla were far enough, Wendy got down to Carla' s height.

"What is it child?" Carla asked.

"At Lucy's place, what did you see?" Wendy asked.

Carla looked baffled. "N-nothing." Carla stuttered. Wendy gave her a serious look. "Okay I'll tell you. I just saw the guild fighting with what I think was Phantom Lord, Juvia crying, Gray crying, Gajeel was trying to reach for someone that fell and Master was in a rage." Carla confessed.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Wendy asked, shocked. Carla looked down and shrugged. Wendy sighed.

_Now what? _Wendy thought.

"Don't say anything Wendy! My visions are hardly ever correct!" Carla pleaded. Wendy shook her head.

"This is serious. I'm sorry Carla but I'm telling Master." Wendy said walking back to the guild.

_With Natsu, Lucy and Happy..._

"The scents gone! It's all gone." Natsu said in a rage.

"Natsu, it's fine." Lucy said, trying to reassure him. "We'll find another way."

"Aye! Natsu, Lucy may be stupid and not accurate half the time, but she's right for the first time!" Happy said.

"Shut up cat!" Lucy said, freaking out.

"You're right Happy, about Lucy." Natsu replied, kicking a rock.

"You too?!" She said in disbelief.

Then then saw Juvia, Gray, and Erza started walking up to them.

"We lost the scent guys." Natsu said.

"I figured." Erza sighed.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Natsu freaked.

"Not now Natsu!" Erza said, punching him.

"Why Erza, WHY?!" Natsu cried, cradling his arm.

"Let's just go in the guild and look inside the package." Gray suggested.

"Good idea." Erza agreed.


	13. Chapter 13

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b72ec7cfd0283dd86bd453942716d41"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Previously.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a82969963b6f44d37f4260b34461064"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""The scents gone! It's all gone." Natsu said in a rage./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2bdbf5a26f9314fe8f4ffd32b4587fc5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;""Let's just go in the guild and look inside the package." Gray suggested./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aefd46962f0051c21af0a01c15a1a830"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Now /embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /em style="box-sizing: border-box;"In the almost empty guild.../em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3687706b69672f2ac7b8827671267a0""Since it's meant for Juvia and Gajeel, why don't we let them open it?" Natsu suggested, shaking his head to get rid of the wet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27981c4b5dafe087e69f84b60162e2f2""Don't do that! You're not a dog!" Lucy exclaimed, getting drenched./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3254b9ddbebaaa190c2e7f15961342a6""Where is Gajeel anyway?" Erza asked Mirajane, who was washing cups./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df3dcb0ba02cbca4b7536e18a118677b""Hmm... He, Lilly and Team Shadowgear went on a job." Mira replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3cabd01f279684c570a07c18c0ad0b13"Gray slided the package across a table to Juvia. He didn't make eye contact. Juvia picked it up and everyone but Gray, surrounded Juvia to see what was in the package. She carefully started to rip off the tan paper that was wrapped around the box./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a996dcae98b37f3036a94a168051e178""Sorry we're late guys, Where's Master?" Wendy asked the group. When she saw Juvia opening the package she stayed silent and watched./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12ded4010ed3df5fe564445d6fb019a9"Mira also curiously peeked over Erza's shoulder to see. Juvia opened the box and flinched , she expected there to be a bomb./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c48f3614c16f26e77bef61beba3ebd96""What is it?" Gray asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="23f2af955b4405457c4c85d8ed50ab6d"Juvia picked up a plain piece of paper. "December 4..." Juvia said. "That's all it says."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="79d0a577a33ea699f67932fe98c1fa32"Natsu snatched it out of Juvia's hand and examined it. He shook his head/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d71a34b7a9c35daed500011745989c05""What if that's the day Phantom Lord plans to do something?" Lucy asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9487ef69591e093a648ae72bd99dd211""Phantom Lord?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dddc9d73d73b6694b6efa5e60e6410a1"The group turned to see their Master Macarov watching them./p 


	14. Chapter 14

_Previously..._

_Juvia opened the box and flinched , she expected there to be a bomb._

_"What is it?" Gray asked._

_Juvia picked up a plain piece of paper. "December 4..." Juvia said. "That's all it says."_

_Natsu snatched it out of Juvia's hand and examined it. He shook his head_

_"What if that's the day Phantom Lord plans to do something?" Lucy asked._

_"Phantom Lord?"_

_The group turned to see their Master Macarov watching them_.

_Now..._  
_At the guild..._

"M-Master!" Erza stuttered.

_"_What's going on? Why is Phantom Lord being brought up?" Macarov asked. He walked up to the gang and struggled to get up on the table. Mirajane helped him up.

"Thank-You Mira."

"Anytime Master."

"Erza, what's going on?" Macarov asked with a serious, and scary expression.

Erza looked at everyone with an apologetic expression. "Master..." Erza explained it all from there. Wendy and Carla told him of Carla's vision, Juvia told him of the Phantom Lord's insignia.

"Gramps..." Natsu said quietly.

"_I thought he would leave my children alone!" _Macarov roared.

"M-Master!" Wendy shrieked.

"_Nobody dares threaten my guild! My family!"_

Everyone looked at each other, questionably.

"Master what are you talking about?" Lucy asked.

Master Macarov turned the paper over. There was writing on the backside. Everyone looked at each other with poker faces.

"They'll be here December 4?" Happy asked, quietly. Master nodded, grimly.

"That's next week!" Lucy said, shocked.

"Well we won't let Phantom Lord have Juvia!" Gray said, punching the table. Everyone looked at him. Erza and Lucy whispered to each other and started giggling.

"I- I mean Juvia and Gajeel!" Gray stuttered, blushing. "Or let them hurt the guild!"

"Gray-Sama!" Juvia said blushing. "You do care!" She jumped on him gleefully.

"What a dumbass." Erza smiled and shook her head.

_With Gajeel, Lilly and Team ShadowGear..._

"I think we should go back,Gajeel. I have a bad feeling." Lilly said.

"So do I..." Levy added.

"Nuthin' ain't gonna happen." Gajeel said, trying to reassure them.

"I'll take you back to the guild Levy!" Both Jet and Droy said.

"No I will!"

"Mee!"

"Shut up... I heard something..." Gajeel said.

"Please Gajeel! Let's go back until we're sure Phantom Lords out of the picture." Levy begged.

Gajeel looked at her.

"Fine."

They all started running back to the guild. Levy couldn't help but feel as if everything is happening all over again.

_First Phantom wanted Lucy, now they want Gajeel and Juvia... for what reason?_ Levy thought to herself.

_Jose... (Phantom Lord's guild master.)_

"Sol, is everything completed? Did you find all the previous mages? Did they agree?" Jose asked Sol.

"Yes yes, they all agree but Totomaru. He doesn't wish to battle for "silly reasons"."

"What a shame... What a terrible shame..."


	15. Chapter 15

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="309f2a447233f068562e62e4ab51c7a5"Gray and Juvia were walking around the Magnolia Park. Gray stopped to get both of them snow cones. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45c81799e7cf944c894031a47c6ac1f5""Thank you Gray-Sama." Juvia said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c84157ee589bd22c8e2b269a6933be7d"Gray nodded and blushed. As they were talking, Gray stopped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="088857b6b07a916bcc2fe0645f18d7b6""What is it Gray-Sama?" Juvia asked, stopping./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47150beaf95f61bc6908d4214bad64a3"He didn't answer. He turned around quickly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56098d5b73b7f9f29cd0da8bba37b4ec""Who are you?" Gray asked, getting into his ice make position./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7932f019fe8e28c16e2c4e2a8d284c7""Totomaru!" Juvia gasped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c763812bd716d8d9b7bb91c6316d602"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Element Four!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f301ce89905ffb598bcd01c8e573e85d""What!" Gray sneered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62e91da87e8af0009db763a4fa04547d""I'm not with Phantom! I swear!" Totomaru said, putting his hands up. "I came to warn you about them, Juvia. Jose sent Sol to get me so they could achieve their plan! But I declined!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f25a385960f050222f111debac7ab37c"Gray eyed him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af3a38252efcc668012bfad2ba5aee49""Juvia believes he is saying the truth." Juvia said quietly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15604264cf9011525257463ad7c7674a""What?!" Gray said, surprised./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bfaab421d4651b25398404d0cda55b2""Be careful Juvia." Totomaru warned. "Sol seemed... different."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b756d12a72faaf43d78a331f0e090178""Juvia will be fine. Take care Totomaru." Juvia hugged him. He hugged her back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="daf1ca195beee6a8aa9fc72ed3f2b084"Gray huffed. "Juvia lets go now." He said impatiently./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3baaa5bbc4c73db47678ae5351434d3""Goodbye Juvia."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03ca0a70ebb809899ad2f750bc34270c""Bye."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d5af8542b2a8b155528956387306333""Juuvia!" Gray whined./p 


	16. Chapter 16

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="309f2a447233f068562e62e4ab51c7a5"Gray and Juvia were walking around the Magnolia Park. Gray stopped to get both of them snow cones. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45c81799e7cf944c894031a47c6ac1f5""Thank you Gray-Sama." Juvia said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c84157ee589bd22c8e2b269a6933be7d"Gray nodded and blushed. As they were talking, Gray stopped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="088857b6b07a916bcc2fe0645f18d7b6""What is it Gray-Sama?" Juvia asked, stopping./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47150beaf95f61bc6908d4214bad64a3"He didn't answer. He turned around quickly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56098d5b73b7f9f29cd0da8bba37b4ec""Who are you?" Gray asked, getting into his ice make position./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f7932f019fe8e28c16e2c4e2a8d284c7""Totomaru!" Juvia gasped./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c763812bd716d8d9b7bb91c6316d602"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Element Four!/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f301ce89905ffb598bcd01c8e573e85d""What!" Gray sneered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62e91da87e8af0009db763a4fa04547d""I'm not with Phantom! I swear!" Totomaru said, putting his hands up. "I came to warn you about them, Juvia. Jose sent Sol to get me so they could achieve their plan! But I declined!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f25a385960f050222f111debac7ab37c"Gray eyed him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af3a38252efcc668012bfad2ba5aee49""Juvia believes he is saying the truth." Juvia said quietly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15604264cf9011525257463ad7c7674a""What?!" Gray said, surprised./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3bfaab421d4651b25398404d0cda55b2""Be careful Juvia." Totomaru warned. "Sol seemed... different."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b756d12a72faaf43d78a331f0e090178""Juvia will be fine. Take care Totomaru." Juvia hugged him. He hugged her back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="daf1ca195beee6a8aa9fc72ed3f2b084"Gray huffed. "Juvia lets go now." He said impatiently./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3baaa5bbc4c73db47678ae5351434d3""Goodbye Juvia."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03ca0a70ebb809899ad2f750bc34270c""Bye."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0d5af8542b2a8b155528956387306333""Juuvia!" Gray whined./p 


	17. Chapter 17

_At the guild..._

It's tomorrow. Tomorrow Phantom Lord would arrive and do whatever they pleased. The guild had planned to battle them. They wouldn't allow Phantom Lord to take two of their members and abuse the rest of the guild. FairyTail planned to fight.

"Master, should we all stay at the guild 'till tomorrow?" Wakaba asked.

"Yes. They could be here early in the morning and start their plan. Which I'm guessing is revenge." He replied.

After Gray and Juvia had arrived from their "date", Lyon, Jura, Toby, Chelia and Yuka had been there as well. Lyon had immediately went to Juvia's side. Gray started fuming. He yelled at Lyon, Lyon yelled back. They were about to start a fight until...

"Stop it!" Erza said, clunking both their heads together causing them both to fall.

"We don't need another fight on our hands!"

Jura walked up. "_Another_ fight?"

Erza looked at Master and he shrugged. Erza sighed and shook her head. Erza started to tell them about Phantom Lord.

"We'd be glad to help. If we go ask Ooba, we can get the whole guild to help you out." Jura asked.

"That won't be necessary-" Erza started to say.

"We could use the help Erza." Master interrupted.

"Okay then. We'd be glad if you'd help us." Erza sighed.

Lyon shot up. "You guys tell Ooba! I'll stay and protect Juvia!"

Gray looked up. "We don't need your help!"

Erza stepped on his back.

"Never... mind."Gray said, out of breath. Erza removed her foot. Gray just lay there. Jura, Yuka, Chelia, and Toby left while Lyon stayed and pestered Erza, asking where she is.

"I. Don't. Know." She said angrily.

"Juvia! Oh Juuuvia! Where are yoou?" Lyon sang around the guild, very off key.

"Shut up Lyon! Juvia doesn't want you!" Gray snapped.

"I don't care. Well I do but when you're _no_t by her side when she needs comfort, I'll be there." Lyon and Gray both stared at each other. They both eyed the door. Then both ran.

"Imma find her first!" Gray shouted at Lyon.

"Uh uh! I am!" They both ran off into the sunset, looking for Juvia.

_In the guild..._

"Erza-San, have you seen Gray-Sama?" Juvia asked.


End file.
